


Staking a claim

by blackcrystaly



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, M/M, No mpreg, Omega!will, PWP, Possessive!Hannibal, betaed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Hannibal saw William he knew the omega was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking a claim

**Author's Note:**

> The story has been betaed by the wonderful Leah_Ester, any remaining mistakes are my own!  
> All my thanks to her!!!
> 
> Secondary notes: this is my first A/B/O story. I took the liberty to playing with the usual cannon in this stories. There is a bit of world building. 
> 
> When I spoke of gender in this universe I'm talking about a person being alpha, beta or omega. Meanwhile male or female (man or woman) is used to represent people biologically determined sex.

_Mine, mine, mine,_ was the first thing Hannibal thought when he saw the young man that came with Jack Crawford to his office. The psychiatrist felt taken aback by his own thoughts, he had never been the kind of alpha who felt attracted to an omega at first sight. But, he wasn’t one to deny nature, either. So the doctor took interest in the unassuming professor, shying away from him while keeping a front of strength and resistance.

The special agent was clearly uncomfortable in his office, but Lecter couldn’t tell if it was because of his gender or because of the reason they were there. It was obvious that the older profiler had brought the brunette along for more than an introduction and some quick consultation between the three of them on their latest serial murder case. He knew that Crawford was testing the waters to know if he could trust the unstable special agent—finally introduced to him as William Graham—he had on his hands.

The young profiler didn’t look pleased at the situation he was being dragged into but he deferred to the other alpha and let himself be talked into some unofficial therapy with the renowned Doctor Lecter. The blond decided that was one of the things he would change once the man was his. William shouldn’t be manipulated or pushed into doing things he wasn’t ready to do by anyone other than his rightful dominant.

Hannibal had treated omegas before, so he knew the kind of troubles he could expect. He had even dealt with some male ones who had trouble reconciling their nurturing and mostly calm natures with law enforcement or military jobs that required they turned it off, or at least down. But none of them had been as broken as the one who was sent to him by the special agent in charge of the FBI’s behavioral analysis unit. Graham's empathy—stronger than most—was turned from a gift to a curse thanks to Crawford and the man could barely function anymore. He would certainly deal with the mistreatment of his chosen one later.

****

William began to come to his office reluctantly. He absolutely refused to discuss anything that happened to him even though he had to know, or at least strongly suspect, that Crawford had informed Hannibal of the young special agent’s problems: hallucinations, sleepwalking and dissociation. The dissociation had even occurred while in the field, and the sleepwalking caused some bothersome calls at early hours by police officers who had found Graham down the road.

At first it was obvious he didn’t want to talk, period. He just sat there, letting the older blond know he was only acquiescing to his boss’s request. _Typical omega resistance_ , Hannibal thought with a smile. They had many ways in which to show their disagreement without being particularly confrontational.

Eventually the psychiatrist made a seemingly innocent comment about one of the cases the other had been working on and that opened the proverbial flood gates. It was obvious that William needed to confide in someone who could understand the darkest side of the human mind. The fact that Hannibal encouraged him to talk about the littlest detail, that he didn’t cower from his stories or try to get him committed for deep psychological evaluation under the suspicion that he could be a dangerous psychopath on the spot calmed him down.

They discussed what being inside the mind of both the killer and his victims did to the profiler and he managed to explain that each one seemed to haunt him even after they were put behind bars or killed. And, eventually, their sessions led them to the well known Chesapeake Reaper homicides. Hannibal let the brunette be the one who spoke of him first, and sat back to enjoy what he had to say about his killings. He was an artist, after all, and as such he loved to hear about himself and his creations. Eventually, Lecter had to admit that he was impressed by Will’s perception of his masterpieces. How he could understand his art even if he was still too attached to the sheep morality to really appreciate it. That night, after Graham had walked out of his office, the therapist decided that he would make his move soon since his mate had to be carefully guided back to the wolf pack he belonged to. With that thought in mind he readied himself to hunt. After all, he had to show William that he could provide for them. And he certainly needed to put some meat on his omega’s bones. _I’ll have to buy a bigger freezer soon_ was his last thought before he left the house.

*****

A few days later, everything was ready for him to begin the courtship process. Still, he needed to move slowly so as to not scare the younger brunette. One night, just after their unorthodox—and unofficial—therapy sessions, he invited William to dine with him. He had made sure the man knew that Hannibal used to have small parties at his house and invited prominent people to eat with him, Jack Crawford and his wife among them, so the invitation wouldn’t sound too fishy when it came. Yet, the special agent looked at him confused and somewhat intrigued. It was pretty obvious that William didn’t want to refuse but he didn’t feel completely comfortable with the idea of being alone with a single alpha, even if he had been sharing an awful lot of time with said man. But that was different because while in his office Graham felt safe. It was a work place as any other, and he thought Hannibal wouldn’t dare to do anything while in such a public and known place.

 _Instinct was a marvelous thing_ , Lecter acknowledged.

*****

Some omegas tended to be especially conscious of Alphas who weren’t bonded, mated or married, be it to a beta or another omega. Male omegas usually hide it better since there was so much social pressure to act more like betas or even closer to male alpha behavior. There was still a lot of gender inequality and bias towards them. The fact that they could give birth—something that over the eons had been perceived as an exclusively female trait—and tended to be less inclined to territorial or sexual violence made some people perceive male omegas as less than their counterparts.

There was, of course, another type of nervousness that omega’s showed when they were attracted to an alpha. Some omega males tended to try and conceal it, particularly if the person they were attracted to was an alpha male, since they were usually pressured to settle with an alpha female. And hate crimes against them weren’t all that uncommon. There had been a lot of new laws to protect male and female alphas and omegas who chose to be in a biologically same-sex pairing and people were becoming more open minded about them. But there was still a long way to go, and fear—not only of rejection but of harm and possible death—was deeply engrained inside those who felt such attraction.

*****

William had showed classic anxiety since they had been introduced but Hannibal couldn’t tell if it was because he was an unattached alpha, because Graham felt attracted to him or because of some instinctual alarm in his head that was telling him he should tread carefully. The psychiatrist knew he couldn’t move forward until he got a clearer picture of what was going on in the young professor’s head. Dinner was a perfect time to do just that and to introduce the brunette to his first taste of human flesh. So he needed to be patient and give the other plenty of time to make up his mind.

Minutes passed slowly while William observed Hannibal intensely without emitting a sound, his gaze fixed on the blond’s compact body almost to the point of staring. If it have been anyone else, not only would it be considered rude by the psychiatrist but would grant the man or woman a one way trip to his kitchen… as the main course. Since it was his omega (who was just trying to protect himself by studying Lecter and trying to find what could be the reason behind the seemingly innocent but unexpected invitation) the therapist refrained from commenting on it and let the man examine him to his heart’s content. Moreover, it was a perfect chance to let the brunette imprint his image, his smell and his breathing patterns. The fact that Graham was doing it, even if unconsciously, spoke volumes of his growing attachment to the psychiatrist and Hannibal couldn’t be more satisfied.

******

Alphas and omegas tended to have enhanced senses of smell. They were also more attuned to their instinctual functions since their animal side was somewhat closer to the surface. This made heat seasons a highly volatile time to approach them. During this time, a single alpha or omega would become desperate in their need to find a sexual partner. Some people went to brothels that specialized in caring for their particular needs; others would close all doors and windows and use specialized toys until they were not sated, but calmer. Others would make arrangements to have a friend or another person to share the oestrus with them –a mutually convenient tryst-.

When either gender chose a potential mate they would memorize several things at once, little ways to ensure that they could recognize their chosen one right away as well as track down them down if need be. Also, it would help during the courtship process since they would be able to synchronize their rhythms and responses in such a way that heat would hit them at the same time, effectively ensuring their coupling. Most new pairs were conscious enough to protect themselves using contraceptives pills or condoms since heat was all about ensuring pregnancy.

*****

Eventually, William reached a decision and nodded his acceptance. At that simple gesture Hannibal stood up from his seat and made a gesture to the door.

“Then, should we proceed?” he asked softly with a gentle smile on his face.

“You mean, _right now_?” Graham asked with his eyes wide open. He thought the psychiatrist had meant some other day.

“Of course, I have everything ready, my dear Will.” Hannibal spoke confidently, letting the other see a little of the alpha inside of him.

The brunette gave him a once over, but decided there was nothing wrong with a free meal that according to popular opinion was heavenly.

“Pretty confident, were you?” He asked a little bothered. William couldn’t quite pinpoint why he felt that way, maybe it was the way he acted?

*****

Will never had much experience with alphas, since he tried to avoid them when possible. Sometimes their emotions proved to be just too strong for him to shut them out and he would end up being too cocky, too violent, too confident or too detached to feel like himself. Moreover, his parents had been very protective of their only son, so he had been mostly secluded until his teen years. His first experiences with alphas and betas, both males and females, had been mostly bittersweet and always ended with heartbreak. He always knew when they cheated. He could tell when they grew tired of him. He could even spot the ones who only wanted him for their heats. He had learnt pretty quickly that toys were less complicated and his heart didn’t hurt as much, even if his body screamed at him for his choice.

It was the downside of his pure empathy, and he had made some sort of peace with it long ago. Still this man, Hannibal Lecter, was wreaking havoc on his resolution to live as an unmated, single omega for the rest of his natural life. The psychiatrist was making him act as if he was a recently awoken omega. Hannibal made him nervous and self conscious. He had been _imprinting_ the man for crying out loud! Will had been doing so from the moment Hannibal had let him speak freely of the monsters in his head without passing judgment on him.

And he knew that the man wanted him. The alpha had been careful circling him, making him feel safe and secure enough to accept this invitation and lure him into his lair. Hannibal was giving him food, another classical alpha behavior while courting. The only thing that would make it even more obvious would be if the man had hunted the meat himself.

Still, William didn’t want to acknowledge this situation. He refused to let the man know he had realized what was transpiring because he didn’t want to show his belly, to fully submit, to the other just yet. Not because he wanted Lecter to work for it, but because the young profiler didn’t want to expose himself to being hurt again. He could tell that if he let the therapist have him, bed him, stake his claim; there was no way he would be allowed to leave. There was something about Hannibal that shouted possessive and dangerous as he had never seen before. Still, he wasn’t sure he would be able to resist the man if he made the least attempt at actively seducing him.

*****

Hannibal smiled at the young one’s attempt to rouse him.

“Not at all. I just thought there was a strong possibility,” he lied easily, knowing William was just looking for an excuse to bolt.

The brunette just nodded at that and seemed a lot calmer.

They walked into the private part of the house, and Lecter could see the other taking in every single detail, trying to make a profile that would help to understand the older man, his motives and goals. There would be time to let Graham inside his mind. For now, he simply pretended not to notice how frustrated the lack of useful information was for the special agent.

Soon enough they were inside the kitchen. The brunette looked around and his pupils were dilated in awe. It was one of the most erotic things Hannibal had ever seen.

He indicated a spot for the other to take while he got the ingredients from the freezer and pantry. William seemed about to say something but instead kept silent, tracking his every movement. At one point, Lecter turned around and noticed that the man didn’t look apprehensive in the least. There was something completely different about him and Hannibal wondered for a second if Will had lost himself in his wonderful mind, trying to detach from the situation. But the way Graham’s eyes followed him ensured him that he was very much present still with him. Instead, it was as if the brunette had suddenly decided that he was done playing the little omega lamb to his alpha wolf.

Hannibal decided to put that resolution to a test, a simple enough one that wouldn’t risk the rest of their night. He fixed a little entrée for them and while keeping watchful eyes on the burning pans currently on the stove proceeded to offer a thin piece of well seasoned cold meat over a toast to the special agent.

“Would you like a taste?” The psychiatrist offered with a small seductive smile. He made a point of holding the toast between his fingers waiting for the man to make his own move.

*****

William had three choices in front of him: he could politely decline the offer, he could walk over and take the offered food from his fingers or he could go and take a bite.

He knew that whatever he decided it would affect the rest of their evening and possibly their next encounters. Graham had always known he wasn’t the kind of omega who wanted nothing more than to find an alpha, have kids and settle down. He didn’t want to stay at home all of his life as his dad had done once he met his mother. Not that they hadn’t been wonderful and doting parents, so in love with each other that he had always wished he would be able to find a mate with whom he could share such a relationship.

Yet, truth was William had always loved danger. His father always said that he would be taking him to an early grave. Will still remembered the day when he finally confessed he was going into the FBI. Both his parents had shouted incredulously and began arguing with him about making a “rushed” decision. It was pretty obvious—even without his empathy—that they were scared and worried. Each one tried to reason with him, explaining that even with the anti-discrimination and equal opportunity laws there was still a lot of omega disrespect and violence. He would be alone and vulnerable. What if his teachers or a peer took advantage of him? What if he found an abusive partner while in the academy? He could be targeted by hate groups; he could find himself suddenly without back-up while on an operation. Those things had happened before and played a major role in changing the laws but, truth was, legislation can’t stop the violence by itself. They had argued over his choice of career until he was with his suitcases at the door, ready to fly to the Academy. They let him go fully expecting he would be back not longer than a month after being gone. They were still waiting for him to return home and tell them he had found an alpha and would stop putting himself on the line. And some of his old flames had tried to make him take that route. He could tell Hannibal wasn’t like that.

Maybe he was over analyzing the situation, William decided. If the psychiatrist moved beyond what he was comfortable with he certainly knew he was more than able to put distance between them. He had been taught self defense and, if things went from bad to worse he had a gun, since he had gone directly from the last scene to Hannibal’s house for their session.

Having made up his mind Will moved over where the therapist was and proceed to take the offered food with his mouth, letting his tongue make the briefest contact with Lecter’s skin. He could see after a second that the psychiatrist’s eyes had become darker. And he got the briefest glimpse of the real Hannibal, the one who lay hidden behind so many layers of civility, the alpha wolf who was demanding him. And he found himself wanting to answer to that primitive call.

With an almost inaudible whimper he let the meat flavor explode in his mouth and he realized why so many had talked so highly of the man’s cooking skill.

“This is wonderful!” William said unable to stop himself.

*****

The psychiatrist’s eyes shone dangerously at the young profiler’s bold move. The brush of his tongue against his skin made him think of more carnal pleasures to be shared between the two of them. He had never met a person who could so easily make him forget about his cooking, himself and propriety. William stirred the alpha instincts in him and now he wanted nothing more than to take him by the waist, mount him over the counter and take him there and then. Still, he had enough control over himself to move over to the stove and stir the pans to prevent the food from burning. The action helped him to regain some hold on himself.

That, of course, only lasted for the time it took for him to turn his head around and see the omega taking off his jacket. There was no way he could simply ignore such an action.

He turned all the heat off and walked predatorily towards the brunette.

The man’s eyes were almost black and fixed on the ground; his hands trembled imperceptibly while holding the jacket as if he didn’t know what to do with it. Hannibal couldn’t help but feel pride at the fact that the man didn’t simply throw it on the floor, since it was such an awful, vulgar action. Still, so cheap a suit should be made into cleaning rags not cover his chosen one. After this night, once he had marked the man’s beautiful skin and mated with him, they would go and buy real clothes for him to wear. His omega would dress according to his status from now on.

Hannibal took the jacket from William’s hands and put it aside, taking the man by the chin with one hand, forcing their gazes to meet.

“I’m going to devour you, my dear Will…” he said very softly. He watched the man’s reactions closely and found him so excited that his pants seemed to have become uncomfortably tight.

The omega licked his lips and closed his eyes. He couldn’t hold the other’s stare anymore. The therapist’s desire of him was so obvious that it seemed to burn him. His body began to react strangely. The profiler felt incredibly hot, it seemed to radiate from the inside out, and he whimpered in his desperation.

The alpha’s smile turned feral. He took the other’s mouth in a wild, possessive kiss, tasting the other man for the first time. It was tantalizing and perfect. William reacted, putting his arms around Hannibal’s neck and moaning loudly.

Once they broke the kiss the blond finally sprang to action and forced the other unto the counter. Once he had the brunette seated, Hannibal forced his legs open and slipped between them comfortably. With expert fingers he unbuttoned the white shirt and exposed the special agent’s chest. While his hands mapped the new territory, paying special attention to the spots that would make the young man moan louder, the psychiatrist turned his attention to the still untouched neck and bit down. The bite was strong enough to leave marks, but he didn’t turn it into a mating bite yet. Will shuddered at the sensation but didn’t try to get away. If anything, he arched back into the touch.

“Are you feeling aroused, my dear?” Hannibal asked in a rough voice directly into the sensitive shell of the omega’s ear. “Is your body opening up for me?”

The question made Will sob. The doctor then bit down on the cartilage and let his tongue play, finally turning his attention to the lobe. The professor moved his arms around to nail the strong, still clothed back of the alpha. _That was just wrong_ he realized and proceeded to rip the upper part of Hannibal expensive suit. Jacket, tie and shirt were carelessly discarded by a feverish special agent.

Hannibal tried to put a bit of distance between them to mildly scold the young man when a pair of strong legs enveloped his waist, pulling their bodies impossibly close.

“I’m not going anywhere, my beautiful William…” he whispered while his lips travel from the column of the other’s neck to his chest where he kissed, licked and marked the skin. The skin tasted salty and the smell of his omega was simply wonderful and tempting. He was ready to be taken by the alpha.

With dexterous fingers he opened the profiler’s pants and freed the man’s erection. The man’s moan was loud enough for him to become a little flushed with embarrassment and he bit down on his lips purposefully. Hannibal was having none of it. He was rejoicing immensely in his mate’s displays of enjoyment, so he moved over to give him a kiss on the mouth.

“Don’t you dare hide your pleasure from me!” He growled while his hands helped William out of his boxers.

The tone of Hannibal’s voice made the professor even harder if that was possible, and it made him painfully conscious of a strange wetness that seemed to come from his back.

Suddenly, he felt scared of the therapist finding out. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas, be it male or female, to become spontaneously wet while particularly aroused, even if they were out of their heat. Still, the flux wasn’t as abundant as it was during their oestrus. However, most people didn’t know that since it wasn’t a very well known phenomena, so William panicked at the idea of the other finding out and thinking he was trying to force his heat on him.

He tried to get free from the other’s embrace with a fierceness he didn’t know he had. Yet, the psychiatrist quickly subdued him and he found himself with his back against the cold metal of the counter, an iron hand trapping his wrists over his head and a strong body pinning his down.

“Hush now, William…” Hannibal told him while he still thrashed, fighting a lost battle. The doctor’s voice was soft instead of angered. “It’s okay, just relax…” he kept telling him right in his ear until he went completely still.

The younger man didn’t know what to say, how to explain how wrong everything was. He had ruined any chance he had now that he had panicked. And the blond was surely biding his time until it was safe to release him and send him home.

The doctor used his free hand to clear away the tears that were falling from his eyes unbeknownst to him.

“Shhh… everything is alright, my dear…”

He shook his head, it was all a lie.

*****

Hannibal knew that something had spooked his mate and he had a pretty good idea of what it was thanks to his over developed sense of smell. He had been ecstatic at William’s body’s show of his excitement, since omega wetness out of heat was rare and precious. Still, it was obvious that the young man felt ashamed of it. A pretty common occurrence among single male omegas who were taught that it should only happen during their oestrus. There were some people who misinterpreted that signal as the man being fertile and refrained from bedding the omega if they didn’t want to have kids—which they wouldn’t get anyways—others accused the poor man of trying to scheme their partner into fatherhood. So he could understand William’s reaction.

With slow, careful fingers he traced the side of the man’s face and then down, to his chest and belly. He felt the brunette tremble as he keep going, getting closer to the pelvic area. His fingertips ran down the man’s length, following the underside to his testicles and beyond, finally discovering the small amount of liquid that had gotten such a strong reaction from his mate.

William closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, obviously waiting for a cutting remark or worse, being told to leave.

“You shouldn’t feel ashamed of being turned on by your alpha, my beautiful…” Hannibal whispered softly while kissing the man’s chin and slowly descending to his neck once more.

*****

 _Your alpha._ Those two words resonated inside William’s mind. He couldn’t help but open his eyes and fix his gaze on the blond who was still caressing his body. They didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would. As it always had.

Suddenly a strong bite made him arch his back and cry out.

“Hannibal!!!!” He shouted, his erection pressing with renewed strength against his stomach.

“What do you want, my dear?” the psychiatrist asked darkly, sending tremors through the younger’s body. Meanwhile a finger got closer to the entrance of his body, gently exploring his rim and carefully slipping inside, moving around until he found that perfect little spot of pleasure every man had.

“Please?” William begged, not really sure if he could put into words what he needed.

“I should punish you for your earlier behavior…” the therapist whispered into his ear. “Make you beg for it…” he breathed while biting down on the lobe. “Keep you wet and waiting until you’re so desperate you’ll do anything to have me inside of you.”

The special agent whimpered and felt the pre-cum oozing from his manhood. If Hannibal’s words could reduce him to a quivering mess, what would happen once the man took him?

“No… please… I’m sorry…” He apologized while baring his neck and casting his eyes down in a classic display of submission.

*****

William’s offering was the most sweet and sensual thing the doctor had seen in a long while.

“Will you be a good boy for me? Can I trust you enough to release your hands?” he asked very softly, knowing it was the moment of truth.

“Yes, _yes!_ ” the man said in a desperate, wild voice. “I want you… I want you so much, Hannibal, please? I’ll be good.”

The psychiatrist wished he would have been able to record the man pleading. At another time, he decided.

He finally freed the man to quickly take care of the rest of his clothes. He simply pushed down his pants and moved to enter the pliant body under him. Meanwhile the brunette had once more put his arms and legs around the other’s compact body.

A moment later, Hannibal was finally inside William. The man was tight, even with the amount of lubrication he produced, so he had to move slowly at first.

Every time he gave a tentative thrust the special agent would nail his back and take a deep breath as if he wasn’t used to the sensation. Finally, his omega relaxed enough for him to move in and out in a slowly increasing tempo. He made sure to brush against his prostate every time and soon enough the brunette was begging him to go faster and harder.

He pinched the man’s nipples eliciting high pitched sounds, but when he sucked on them the other’s hand moved to his head and tried to keep him there for a while. He stored the information for exploration at a later date.

Hannibal felt his orgasm rapidly approaching so he took the professor’s manhood in his hands and began to pump him, helping him reach his orgasm a second before he did his.

The psychiatrist knew that he bit down strongly enough on the special agent’s shoulder at the time to draw blood and he tasted the red liquid with delight. William had tightened around him when it happened, milking the last of his come out of him in the most primitive way.

*****

They stood at the counter for a while, letting their breathing return to normal. Hannibal kept caressing the younger’s neck with the tip of his nose while his hands trapped the man by the waist, effectively preventing him from escaping.

One of Will’s hands was still trapping the back of the therapist head, while the other rested against the man’s back. He didn’t know what to say and didn’t want to ruin anything by being too forward or speaking out of place. So he decided to wait for the other to make the first move and go from there.

Eventually, the older man gave a soft kiss to his pulse point and began to disentangle from him. William whimpered softly at the loss of contact, but the fact that the blond kept petting him let him know he wasn’t being dismissed.

“Let’s take a shower,” Hannibal said roughly while helping the profiler to stand. “And then…” he went on while guiding him to the upper floor, “we’ll talk about your claiming bite.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love to know what people think of my work so if you would leave a word I'll be truly happy!


End file.
